


the sun that turns the sky

by 4beit



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4beit/pseuds/4beit
Summary: “is this where your mom would take you?” cass asks, gesturing with a thumb to the ice cream place behind her “you know, when you got good grades and stuff.”
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Dinah Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	the sun that turns the sky

the setting sun casts long shadows through the corridors of gotham city’s gridded streets. it’s a wednesday night, not exactly peak partying night for most of the cities residents but the ice cream parlour you’re sitting in front of has a steady flow of customers. the outdoor seating area is scattered with patrons, notably a short-haired collie curled up under a metal table while its responsible humans flirt sickeningly above. across from you, seated in a plastic green lawn chair, is cass. she’s focusing on an ice cream sundae bigger than her face and there’s a smear of hot fudge sauce along her upper lip that you’ve already snagged a photo of and sent to the group chat. 

“so,” cass starts with a mouthful of whipped cream “i want to ask you something.” she’s set her spoon down, studying you from across the table. 

it’s a look you’re used to. cass spends a lot of time studying people – you, harley, helenea, renee and just about any bozo on the street. you think it’s probably good for her considering the extracurricular activities of her unofficial guardians. nonetheless, you raise an eyebrow “go for it.” you prompt, hoping dearly that this won’t end up with you giving any variation of ‘the sex talk;’ it’s not that you don’t love the kid, but who wants to give that talk, really? 

for long seconds cass doesn’t say anything – an unusual choice considering how much like harley she’s become in her ability to continuously talk about any subject at great length. her pause has concern swelling and your mind beginning to wander to the possibilities of what could have happened. you wonder if harely’s done something, or maybe it’s school. maybe it’s fighting or bringing bruce in for show and tell. despite your racing mind, you allow the silence to continue, not wanting to pre-emptively shut cass down with a litany of concerned questions. holding out like this is difficult, more difficult than you imagined it could be; and then 

“is this where your mom would take you?” cass asks, gesturing with a thumb to the ice cream place behind her “you know, when you got good grades and stuff.” 

in an instant, you understand her hesitation.

your mom, and largely the rest of your past, are not parts of your life you talk about in any great detail. you’re openly resistant to harley’s prying because a therapy session with her is the last thing you want. renee knows better than to bring your mom up, although she knows more than anyone, bar helena. you’ve told helena everything. not all in one go – rather, in bits and pieces when the moment felt right. you don’t mind sharing yourself with her. it has always felt right, considering she shares herself with you. looking over at cass again, you see that she’s busying herself eyeing up the expensive watch on flirty man number one’s wrist. you imagine cass making her way over, asking to pet the dog while in the same motion relieving the man of his rolex. you make a decision and 

“yeah,” you tell her “this is where we would come.” you can’t help but smile at the memories “i would come into the apartment all excited, shoving my report card in her face.” you lean back in your chair “my mom would always be able to tell when i got a c, cause i’d be real quiet about my grades.” 

“if you got a c, did she not get you ice cream?” cass asks, turning her attention back to you. 

you nod “that’s how it worked. all a’s and b’s and we would come down for ice cream.” you tell her. 

“how come you got me ice cream then?” cass replies “i got a c.” 

you shrug “grades are bullshit.” you tell her honestly, which earns you a glare from an agitated mom of two nearby – you ignore her and continue “the whole school system is messed up.” you say “standardized tests are a terrible way to judge how smart a kid, or anyone, is.” 

cass considers this as she takes another heaping spoonful of ice cream “so why do you guys make me go to school?” she frowns. 

“that’s the government.” you correct “but also, it’s good for you to be around kids your own age. not that harley isn’t,” you search for a word “a significant improvement,” you tell her “but you need time to be a kid; with other kids. you need friends who aren’t explosives experts or,” the agitated mother is conspicuously eavesdropping now “you know, you need some stability.” 

“okay.” cass says “that makes sense, i guess.” and then “i do have friends, you know.” 

you nod “i know. kennedy, right?” 

“and aaliyah.” cass adds and you watch as for half a second it looks like she’s going to continue with something before her mouth shuts and she takes another scoop of ice cream. 

you give her a moment, waiting to see if the question, the comment, or whatever it might be gets said. however, cass continues with her ice cream and eventually, 

“what is it?” you ask. 

there’s a beat of hesitation and then cass meets your gaze “it’s nothing.” she says, and for the first time since you picked her up from harley’s, she sounds downcast. 

“i don’t think it’s nothing.” you say gently, relieved that the agitated woman and her obnoxious children are well on their way walking down the block. 

you watch as cass shrugs, setting down her spoon again “it’s just,” she starts, stops and forces herself to take a breath “harley is great.” she says “and living with her is awesome. but,” she pauses “but,” she stops and lets out a long exhalation. 

“but what?” you prompt, keeping your tone level, your posture neutral. all this despite picturing any one of a hundred things harley could have done to upset cass. 

“we’ve got like, weapons, lying around. grenades in the fridge.” cass says “and, it’s difficult if, you know,” she looks over at you and her distress is palpable in a way that makes lean forward in your seat. 

“i get it.” you tell her “it’s not exactly the type of place that you can bring friends over to.” 

cass shoulders drop in relief and she nods “yeah.” she says “yeah. and i want to, you know. i want to bring friends over. but if their parents find out that bruce is a hyena or harley teaches them knife throwing or something…” she trails off “i don’t want to lose my friends.” 

you consider this, leaning back in your chair “okay.” you reassure “i get that.” you say and an idea comes to you “so how about this, when you want to bring your friends over, bring them over to my place?” it’s a simple suggestion really. you live closer to the school anyway. plus, your weapons are kept in appropriate lock boxes, you don’t regularly practice knife throwing into your living room wall and there’s a distinct lack of a domesticated hyena. 

“you’d let me do that?” cass asks, surprise flitting across her face. 

“of course.” you smile. 

“that would be so cool.” cass says and to your relief, the tension has dissipated “thanks dinah.” she smiles; and then “one more thing.” she says. 

you nod, encouraging her. 

“i like that you do stuff like this with me.” she says “like take me for ice cream when i get good grades and take me to baseball games.” she speaking quickly now, all in a rush “and like, you come watch my basketball games and debate tournaments. i know that you’re not like, my mom or whatever but i like it. you’re like a big sister. in a different way from harley. you’re like, you’re like my aunt. my cool aunt who looks out for me.” she punctuates her sentence with a mammoth spoonful of ice cream. 

your cheeks warm and you smile again as cass’s face contorts from brain freeze “i like doing this stuff with you.” you tell her “it’s not just because i want to make sure harley is feeding you and letting you sleep and do normal kid stuff.” you say “you’re important to me and i like seeing you happy.” 

you’re not sure you’ve told cass that before, or not in so many words, because her eyes glitter and you’re struck by the urge to pull her into a hug “thanks.” she says, voice watery “can i hug you?” 

you’re standing and nodding in the same motion. before you know it, cass’ arms are wrapped around your middle and she’s gripping you tight. you hug her back, keep her close “i love you, kid.” you murmur, not giving a damn at the people with their ice creams staring. 

after a beat, cass steps back and sits down, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand “you’re going to need to help me with this.” she says, nodding at her sundae. 

“oh?” you smile teasingly “i thought you were going to finish it all on your own?” you ask, echoing cass’ own words from just before she ordered. 

“whatever.” cass mumbles, shoving the seashell shaped bowel across the table towards you “it’s your money.” 

you can’t help but laugh and use a spare spoon to help yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally part of a much larger story that i will never finish - and i figured that this part could stand on its own. i love the dynamic between dinah and cass and wanted to see more of it in the world. as ever, feel free to let me know your thoughts.


End file.
